The loading and unloading of packages from truck trailers or the like can be a physically challenging task for which extendable conveyors are used.
Extendable conveyors, such as described in WO 2006/068443 A1 and DE 10 2010 005 267 A1, have a base unit and multiple extendable conveyor sections which are nested within each other. The total length of the extendable conveyor can be adjusted by extending or retracting the nested extendable conveyor sections. The end of the extendable conveyor (e.g., the outmost extendable conveyor section) can move, for example, into a truck at a loading dock for loading or unloading goods. Such known extendable conveyors have a front light at the front of the outmost extendable conveyor section to illuminate the front area of the outmost conveyor section.
It is anticipated that the volume of loose-loaded goods being transported will continue to increase. Additionally, it is anticipated that attracting people to work in the loading and/or unloading zone will become more difficult as fewer people in later generations enter the labor market. Moreover, loading and/or unloading zones are typically cramped and the environment in the zones is uncomfortable. Thus, there is a need to make the loading and/or unloading zone or working area comfortable and to thereby make it attractive for personnel. Furthermore, the loading and/or unloading zone is a hazardous area and there is a risk that personnel may get hurt.